Savior Claus
by magicmumu
Summary: Christmas in the Mills-Swan home: Henry sings a parody of I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus, and Emma is worried that it would ruin Christmas for his sister. Future fic, femslash


Savior-Claus  
by Erin Griffin  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Pairing: Swan Queen, Emma/Regina, future fic  
Summary: Henry won't stop singing his version of 'I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus', and Emma worries that it would ruin Christmas for his sister.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Secret Santa gift for ofthespookypumpkinvariety  
I hope you enjoy!

"IIIIIIIIIIIII saw mommy kissing Savior Clause, underneath the mistletoe last night…"

"Henry," Emma said tiredly. She had stayed up for most of the night when Kylie wouldn't sleep at her bed time, on top of both kids waking up at six that morning. She yawned and drank more of her coffee, looking upstairs and wishing she could be in bed with Regina for an extra hour or so. The woman in questions emerged in her pajamas and a robe over it,holding a newly changed child after her accident in bed. Emma snuggled into the blanket draped over her shoulders. "Please don't sing that around your sister, okay? She knows about the story of your mom and me, and she knows the original song, so I don't want her to connect the two."

"Okay," Henry pouted. Emma felt bad. She was trying to save Kylie's Christmas but felt as if she just took away Henry's. She was relieved to see, a few seconds later, Henry stand to go get his sister from his mother.

"Santa came!"

"He did!" Henry replied. "And our stockings are really full! We musta been really good this year."

"No you were very bad Henry. Two stockings for me!" Kylie said. Henry pretended to drop his sister, and she squealed. He caught her just before she hit the floor and then straightened her so that she was standing on her own now.

"Pest."

Emma watched as the two ran off into the den, where the stockings were hung up. She had already used her magic to start the fire in the fireplace. Regina walked up to Emma, placed a hand on her shoulder, and the two women shared a kiss. "Merry Christmas, my love," Regina said. Emma smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Wife. Made coffee."

"That's why I married you."

"Not doubting that at all," Emma replied with a smile.

"I'll go get us a cup. You make sure the little monsters don't open the gifts before I get back," Regina ordered. Emma nodded and did as told. "That includes you too, dear," Regina added jokingly.

"Aw!" the blonde said over her shoulder as she went into the den and watched as the gifts were divided up. A few minutes later, Regina came back in with a tray of coffee and cocoa, which she handed out to Henry and Kylie first, before she handed Emma a mug of coffee mixed exactly the way Emma liked it. Then the other woman sat down on Emma's lap. The two snuggled under the blanket a little bit, sipping their coffee and attempting to slowly wake up.

"Moms, open my gift first," Henry said.

"No mine!"

"Here, you open this one, and I will open this one," Regina said, placing her mug on the table next to the chair the two women sat on. She grabbed the gift from their daughter, and handed the gift from their son to Emma. Henry had given them a scrapbook of their life together so far, with plenty of room to add to it in the back. Regina spent a long time flipping through the pages. The girl had given them a stack of drawings, a lot of which could have made up a new fairytale book on their own, and many family drawing inspired by the events they did over the holidays. The last one was o Emma and Regina kissing under mistletoe, and the lyrics to the song Henry was singing earlier at the top.

"You're Savior Claus," the girl felt the need to explain.

"Yes," she said, looking to Henry, who winked at her. "I am."

"Well, Savior Claus, did I ever thank you for my Christmas gift?" Regina murmured as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder. The sheriff, who had her mug of coffee to her lips and about to drink, paused her movements.

"You haven't opened your gift from me yet," Emma replied.

Regina smiled in the way that Emma recognized as her 'You're an idiot, Charming, but I love that about you' look. She gestures towards their children, who were opening the gifts from Santa first. "Every year I watch them grow, I remember that you gave this to me, this second chance, and every year I am thankful."

"You gave birth to Kylie," Emma said, "so I should be thanking you. For this life, for your love."

"Then perhaps next year we shouldn't worry about shopping for each other-"

"Hey," Emma protested, which caused a throaty laugh from her wife. Regina put a hand on Emma's cheek, moving the blonde's face towards her own for a quick kiss, then her hand trailed down her neck and onto her chest, rubbing it quickly and then looking to their children, watching as they opened more gifts, and even opened a few of their own.


End file.
